Hunters and photographers use blinds to camouflage themselves from wildlife. There are a number of camouflage systems that work well for specific applications. U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,532 to Niemackl et al. shows a bow blind with a rigid, non-folding, X-shaped frame. U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,532 to Haugen describes another bow blind that couples to a bow and is foldable generally in half. Neither of these blinds provides a device that is highly compact for storage and transport as well as easily coupleable to a variety of mounts. U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,514 to Fereghetti et al. shows another X-frame blind with a hub and interchangeable camouflage fabric sheets. The Fereghetti device employs a ball-and-socket mounting system to mount on an observation platform or associated structure. As such, a hunter must maneuver around the blind to see and/or shoot his target.